Antropophilic mosquitoes—such as Aedes aegypti, the principal vector of dengue viruses, among others—use man-made water containers around households as breeding sites [6]. These still water containers provide ideal locations for the mosquito larvae, and their location in the vicinity of humans greatly helps the newly hatched mosquitoes to quickly find hosts and spread vector-borne diseases, such as dengue or malaria, in an explosive manner. The regular treatment or cleaning of such containers is laborious [6], may involve toxic chemicals, and is often omitted especially if the water is intended for drinking. Potentially, hundreds of thousands, even millions of containers should be kept clean continuously to eradicate such disease.